The eternal light
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: There are many heroes in the world. But as many heroes that there are, there are also unknowns. Nova, White Tiger, Powerman and Iron Fist are directed by Fury to find a new young vigilante that has recently appeared on the scene. Spiderman. But catching him is harder than it seems when he appears to disappear in an instant. AU Spiderman. More Spiderman than Green Lantern.
1. Chapter 1

_In fearful day, in raging night,_

 _With strong hearts full, our souls ignite,_

 _When all seems lost in the War of Light,_

 _Look to the stars for Hope burns bright._

He had been eight when it happened. Just walking outside the city near a seldom seen forest with his aunt and uncle. The day was ending and they were heading back to the car when the sky seemed to light up. At first, they thought it was summer fireworks. Something far easier to see in the country. But the eerie blue glow didn't fade. In fact in grew brighter and closer. They all ran together. Avoiding the ominous light. Hearts were beating frantically in fear and the younger with brimming curiousity. They stopped dead in their tracks as the source of the blue light crashed before them. Their breaths came out short and shallow as the uncle walked closer. He froze in shock or perhaps fear seeing the source up close.

The boy and his aunt walked closer only to stop when they saw the shape of a body, dressed in saintly blue robes, lying and obviously bleeding from a wound to the chest. The being gasped in pain, eyes barely opening as the young boy walked forward.

"Are you alright? Do you need a doctor?" the boy asked naively. Hope poured from the boy that the being would be alright. They reminded him of angels in church that his aunt and uncle took him to. The being seemed to smile at him. Whispering how hopeful he sounded, and to never lose it.

The aunt pulled the boy back towards her, keeping him close. The being sighed, resigned to their fate. The blue glow grew bright once more, this time around their fingers as a ring slid off their hand. Their clothes shifted from ethereal and regal blues to a common brown robe as they exhaled their last breath.

The ring however continued to glow. The aunt and uncle jumped back when the ring began to rise, as though it had a life of its' own. It hovered parallel to the ground, no higher than their waist. The aunt held her nephew tightly and protectively, the boy staring directly at the ring, almost ignoring his aunt's arms as his uncle took a step forward cautiously. As soon as the uncle's foot hit the ground, the ring darted forward, and began encircling both the aunt and her nephew. Her grip had tightened. His eyes had widened. His uncle cried out. And in the blink of an eye, the ring made it's way onto the young nephew's finger. The light overwhelmed them, and everything changed.

 _With blood and rage of crimson red,_

 _Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead,_

 _Together with our hellish hate,_

 _We'll burn you all-that is your fate!_

A young blue furred cat hissed in displeasure and anger after it had been grabbed by brutes. For years he had wandered. Rage burned deep within its heart as the memory of a young girl plagued his mind. A young girl who had given everything to him, and he gave nothing back but a petty scratch on her killer's hand. And now he was being shoved into a bag?! He squirmed and fought attempting to harm his captors, not once fearing for his life. All he wanted was to hurt those who hurt him. To hurt those who hurt his best friend.

He would fight to the death if he had to. He would not go down fighting. The thugs joked and jostled the bag with the poor cat inside. Neither noticed as they sipped their beers that a small red light flying towards them in wild abandon made it's way into their bag.

They carelessly threw the bag into the water and waited for the cat to drown for their amusement. Both took a closer look at the water when it seemed to glow red. Neither made it back to their car, their blood forever tainting and staining them as a loud hiss chorused ominously.

 _In brightest day, in darkest night_

 _No evil shall escape my sight._

 _Let those who worship evil's might,_

 _Beware my power- Green Lantern's light!_

A man held what appeared to be tacky jewelry. He knew better though. Kept usually hidden under his shirt attached to a chain, he couldn't just forget. The promise he had made after the devastation he had seen, keeping him from the government. He was loyal to a greater cause than just a country anyway. What was a country in comparison to the whole cosmos? Nothing. But still he stayed, wandering and trying to protect what he could this was still in his sector. And he would always protect it. For who would in these darkest nights if not he?

* * *

Three colors glow, three colors bright,

No other colors in sight

Did gather so, one fateful night,

And gave those close a royal fright.

* * *

 **So... Another new story. Dammit. This one has been bothering me so like others that bother me, a post is due.**

 **Lim sure most of you can guess the first and possibly the second. I know who they will be. As for the third, he's vague and undecided. Any ideas?**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a light groan as bleary eyes opened to a small bed room. Rich brown eyes met blue fur rising and falling on his chest with every breath he took. A small smile came to the teen's lips as he lifted his hand and began to stroke the cat. The cat didn't purr, but did open a lazy eye as if to glare at him, daring him to stop and get up for the day.

"Morning Dexter. Sleep well?"

The cat yawned and began kneading his claws into the teen's shirt. He began to purr once the boy began to rub underneath his chin.

"You know I have to get up and go to school right?" the teen offhandedly commented. The cat gave him a look but surprisingly rose from his chest and made it's way to the pillow. The teen lifted his head, allowing the cat to claim the warm spot on the pillow to go back to sleep on. His tail twitching and red collar gleaming as the teen turned his light on. The teen quickly dressed, sliding on jeans, a plain tee shirt and a light jacket. A pair of thick rimmed glasses went on his face with plain glass as the lenses, not at all altering his sight.

"Peter? Are you up yet?" a woman's voice cut through.

"I'm up Aunt May. I'll be down in a moment," Peter called down. He walked over to Dexter and gave a few strokes down his back, resulting in the cat stretching and kneading his claws into the air, "Be good Dex. I'll see you when I come home."

The cat gave him a look followed by a yawn. Peter walked out of the room and Dexter stood. Silently, the feline made it's way over to the window. He slid past the curtains to see the joyous dawn of a new day. His tail still twitching, a ring lay on it, hidden by carefully brushed fur. He could feel his carefully monitored blood begin to boil beneath his skin.

He knew there was nothing more the boy could do about it. His aunt insisted on a normal education. And truthfully, the feline felt a need to stick his claws into someone. Perhaps a blond with a star tattoo?

It was hardly a secret when the boy was crying and the man never returned. And though he never fell to a rage, Dexter knew the anger lingered. He had been talked to by police as Dexter sat on his lap, allowing Peter to stroke his fur and calm his nerves. Dexter could carry the burden of his rage, as he had for his first owner and greatest human who had him in life when her life was stolen from her. He would carry both their burden of rage, as Peter carried his own torch towards the future.

Once Peter was out of his sight, he left the room and darted down the stairs, exiting the home through a small cat door for his convenience. He ran around the house, his mouth frothing with red liquid, not quite spit, nor blood or vomit. Rather, some sort of devastating blend with acidic properties. His fur lay close to his skin as a red material covered his body much like a second skin, save his head, tail and paws. He took off, his feet leaving the ground to begin his traditional hunt.

* * *

Peter walked from his locker to the classroom, his mind attempting to organize itself with his life of class, home, family, friends and responsibility. He had too much life it seemed to squeeze into each passing day. His chest thrummed with energy right where his hidden necklace fell on his chest. His anger and rage bled away from his body as he fell into the verbal buzz around him.

It had been a long while since he had thought about the chain and the ring it carried. The ring felt good against his skin beckoning to something deep within him. It had ever since it came into his possession. Thou though being around Dexter did seem to calm its' call, he was never fully able to rid himself of the memories or feeling. One night for the weird, one night for the better, one night for the curious, one night for the worst. The ring, the cat, the spider bite and the murder.

The four nights of his life from his parents' death that set his whole life up.

He knew it wasn't normal. But he couldn't help it. He couldn't help that the ring came to him. He couldn't help that the cat needed help. He couldn't help that he was bitten by some crazy hyper engineered spider. He couldn't help that his family needed money.

But he couldn't sit by and do nothing. After all, he had wanted to go outside that night. He had gone with his uncle when they saw the stray. He was curious enough to sneak into the lab. He was crazy enough to be spiteful to a man who had just been robbed. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He wouldn't go down that path.

Despite the shortcomings, Peter still had hope for humanity and the world.

"Hey Puny Parker. Locker Knocker time," a voice broke into his thoughts. He inwardly groaned as he was shoved into his locker. The door slammed behind him as he turned around. Hope for humanity, not so much for individuals.

He heard rancous laughter from the large blond jock as he walked away. Peter waited for a moment before fiddling with the lock mechanism from the inside. Spending so much time in them made it easier and easier to escape. His nimble spider fingers made quick work of the latch, opening the door for him. He slid out into the vacant hall and began to head to class, as if nothing had happened. It's not like things would change within his school halls.

To them, he'd always be small, nerdy, helpless Peter Parker.

* * *

"I can't believe it. Why him?" Ava moaned looking at their mission. Danny gave a small smile.

"C'mon Ava, he can't be that bad," Luke commented looking at the fairly blank document. Sam stretched his arms adding in, "It's probably some kind of test. First field work I guess."

"Well we'll ace it then," Ava proclaimed with fierce determination. As the elder fierce personality of the team, she had wasted no time establishing a sense of dominance and title of leader among the small team. Sam however did have his moments when he tried to prove himself better as a leader, leading to Luke and Danny pulling the two apart. As it was, none of them really were too great at leading. Ava was the best option though so they followed her.

"We will need to leave our costumes," Danny noted looking more in depth. Their mission. Find Spider-Man's identity.

 **And... Something! An idea and yet no friggen idea where I'm going.**

 **Meh. Let me know what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3

There was a cruel coinciding hiss echoing through the alley. The scent of blood hung heavily in the alley choking anyone who dared grow close. Corpses lay along the walls, their necks torn, ripped and bitten to shreds. Faces covered in blood and near unidentifiable. The lone feline licked his lips as he checked their arms. No stars. He hissed once more, in apparent disgust. Frothy, red, acidic blood dripped out, burning the individuals, scarring them further.

He left them to rot in the alley like the scum they were. Alley thugs with ample amounts of drugs. Even if they had not ever killed an individual. They were nothing but scum that would lead to others deaths. Directly or not. Just like with his first owner.

He didn't stay long with no more criminals to dispose of in this alley. He continued weaving through the city searching for killers. He had a thirst for blood of those who had red dripping from their ledger.

His ears twitched when he heard a scream of terror. He rushed towards the noise. A scream like that meant a victim. A victim meant a criminal. A criminal meant blood. Who would miss a criminal after all?

* * *

J. Jonah Jameson scowled as he sat in his office looking over the piles of "reportable". Heroes, "heroes", politics, and the escalating murder rate. A serial killer well set on killing people with ties to drugs, or have allegations or convictions of rape, murder or assault. Always has victims in alleys.

Just like where the infamous Spiderman ties up his victims. However, Jameson didn't believe they were one in the same. No, they were both out of control street psychos but Spiderman liked to keep his victims alive and relatively unharmed. Not to mention the brutality of the attacks didn't match fists or strangulation according to the police reports. It was more like a rabid beast or a sociopath who loved knives just a little too much.

* * *

Peter relished the end of the day after Harry and MJ had gone home. He slipped his hand made red and blue costume from his bag and began to change. His ring seemed to buzz pleasantly against his chest as hope to help others consumed his mind. He he slipped the white lensed mask over his head and began climbing up one of the brick walled buildings towards the roof.

His sticky fingers made quick and easy work of the building until he made it to the rooftop. He looked around the nearby alleys for any trace of crime in action. He had jumped from rooftop to rooftop occasionally firing webbing from his wrist and swinging higher into the sky. The slightly polluted air burned his lungs as he soared above the streets, as he contorted his body into ideal swinging positions.

It made him feel alive. He laughed as he searched from above.

He landed on one building and casually looked down. It didn't take long for someone to join him at his little perch. He raised his hand and let a small fury head rub against his hand. There was a smile under his mask.

"Well hello Dex. Having a good day?"

The cat dressed in red purred in satisfaction.

"You haven't been doing anything I wouldn't do have you?"

The cat stuck up his tail and turned away. Spiderman groaned.

"Please tell me you at least left them alive," Spiderman moaned as if he already knew the answer. The cat gave a sick grin.

"You can't keep doing this Dex. There are better ways."

The cat hissed in response. Spiderman's shoulders fell slightly. He held out his hand again for Dexter who graciously began to rub against him.

"We have got to do something about your murderous tendencies."

The cat yawned, bored with Spiderman's words.

"Murder is not always the answer. Now why don't you head home? Aunt May said she was making fish tonight. I know you like the skin she cleans off."

The cat meowed before flying off towards Queens. Spiderman grimaced once the cat left. He knew he'd seen corpses either on his patrol or on the evening news reporters by Jameson. If he hadn't taken in Dexter so long ago, he probably would have taken him somewhere to be locked up or carefully monitored. But he had cared for the scrappy cat for so long, and he believed he was doing the right thing.

He had killed criminals. Not their victims. However, many criminals were just a different type of victim. Manipulated by other criminals, they themselves became them.

As it were, he figured he would be a bit late getting home with inevitable damage control he'd have to perform. With the grim mindset, he began to swing through the city. His eyes were focused on Dex's favored hunting locations and police cars. It didn't take long for him to see flashing lights from cop cars gathered around a dirty alley. Spiderman grimaced but grew closer. Eighteen. Eighteen dead. He kept within his hearing distance but didn't actually look for fear of losing his lunch. Blood always made him a bit queasy. Part of why he couldn't understand why Dex was able to kill so easily, even if he was a cat.

"Throats completely gone-"

Peter gagged. He had gotten the number of deaths, and no doubt there would be no common crime within the two or three block radius at least with this many officers at the scene and the type of victims there were. So there was no reason for him to stay any longer. At least he didn't have to call the cops this time. Twice had been enough, acting as an incredibly panicked Peter Parker. He swore Officer Stacy, the man who had arrived both times thought he might have been the killer.

Of course given Peter's full blown panic and distinct lack of evidence, he knew he had been ruled out.

Spiderman leapt off the side of the building he had been perched to and began swinging around the city looking for any crime. If he didn't find any within the hour, he would go home and relax a little. There was little point in wearing himself out if there was nothing he could do. Besides, he did have that police monitor in his bedroom, in case of a city wide emergency.

All in all, he ended up staying two hours in the city, stopping four purse snatchings, one kidnapping, and one attempted rape before he went home.

Entering the abode, he smelt Aunt May's infamous meatloaf for dinner.

"I'm home."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," Nova grunted. His eyes narrowed in irritation seeing the bags before them. He glared at his teammates. Not one person flinched.

"Calm yourself Sam. It will be a good learning experience," Danny assured with his own calming and confident smile.

"Besides, if we need to find Spider-Man's identity for Fury, not catch the annoying arachnid," Ava frowned keeping a professional appearance. Though the slight flare of her nostrils showed a distinct distaste towards the plan.

"It should be fun," Luke shrugged, "Besides, Coulson will be there with us."

Sam snorted, "Yeah, Principal Coulson should be great."

 **Insanity. My sister discovered crack fanfiction and likes to read it aloud while I'm writing...**


	4. Chapter 4

Peter sighed as he waited for class to start. He had shown up earlier than normal to make sure he didn't have a run in with Flash. He was still a tad queasy from Dexter's hunt, and while the cat was more docile and agreeable at the moment, Peter was still trying to cope with his murderous feline.

Well, not so much the cat but his murderous tendencies.

"This is stupid," a voice broke into his thoughts. He looked up to see a short dark haired boy grumbling in the hall next to a taller and more muscular blond.

Peter didn't recognize them. Then again, he didn't know half the students in Mid town. For all he knew, the blond ruffling the dark haired Guy's hair was the shorty's boyfriend. Hell Peter didn't know.

"It's our first day Sam," the blond said in a calming tone that picqued Peter's interest. He hadn't met someone with such a calming voice. He wondered briefly how Dexter would respond to someone with such a nonprevocing voice, "One shouldn't judge before one can experience."

Peter almost snorted hearing such a passively neutral statement. Poor blond probably had never gone to a normal school before. The guy was going to be so disillusioned by the end of the day. Shame, he seemed so... Hopeful. A large chunk of Peter didn't want to see the poor guy's enthusiasm, or at least positive attitude, sour.

And it seemed the blond had Peter's class, as he walked in. Now Peter knew this guy had to be new. The only blond guy in class was Flash. And there was no mistaking him for being a girl despite his slightly longer hair.

He was polite though as he walked up to Peter.

"Hello. My name is Daniel."

"Um, hi. I'm Peter."

His spider sense slightly buzzed in the back of his head. And his ring felt warm on his chest attached to a chain. The boy just smiled and held out his hand. Peter took it in an awkward handshake. He was a little surprised to feel hard and thick callouses on his fingers and palms. What, this guy obsessed with working out or something?

"Nice to meet you Peter. May I sit next to you?" He asked. Peter nodded and Danny took a seat next to Peter. Other students began to enter the room including a mildly amused and confused Harry Osborn.

"Hey Pete. Who's the new guy?"

"Uh, Danny. Danny, Harry. Harry, Danny."

"Nice to meet you Danny."

"Pleasure is mine," Danny greeted and gave Harry a firm handshake. Harry then sat down in the other seat next to Peter. Class started not too long afterward.

* * *

Classes seemed to slip by and Peter noted than beyond Danny, there were other new students. A scatter minded short boy who was talking to Danny earlier named Sam, a large African American male named Luke, and a hyper competitive girl named Ava. Peter was getting a headache from all the new faces. Each one had interacted with him, and MJ had been the ever inquisitive reporter and invited them to join them for lunch.

He and Harry had sat down, Peter placed his head on the table. Harry chuckled a little and patted Peter on the back.

"Tired Pete? The cat from hell keeping you up at night?"

Peter turned his head, keeping it still on the table to glare at Harry who merely laughed in response. Harry knew a little about Dexter. He had the scratches to prove it any time he visited.

"Something like that," Peter grumbled, slowly lifting his head as MJ approached with the new students in tow. Peter held back a yawn as they began to talk. Harry and MJ asking some questions, the new kids asking some different questions... Everything seemed right for the moment.

"So what about you Peter? Anything cool around here?" Luke asked. Peter blinked and focused on him.

"Eh, it's school. I kind of just go home at the end of the day. Sometimes hang out with Harry and MJ. That's about it."

"Really? No clubs or anything?" Sam asked sounding bored.

"Nah. I've got to help my Aunt May around the house."

"Yeah, and protect her from that satanic cat," Harry joked.

"He's not that bad," Peter defended. He did only kill criminals after all.

"Peter, no offense, but you cat is straight from hell. I've still got the scratches to prove it."

"Dexter's just a little..." Peter couldn't quite think of a word that aptly described the feline. He was like a little hell spawn when he got in the mood. The group started laughing as Peter couldn't finish his little thought with something positive about the little shit of a cat.

 **Is something. Meh.**


	5. Chapter 5

Peter yawned as his body was shaken. He felt tired, yet well rested. Dexter was an odd cat waking him up from his after school nap.

"You seem abnormally happy Dex. Let me guess, I shouldn't turn on the news today should I?"

The cat purred and seemed to grin at Peter making him groan.

"We've got to do something about your murderous tendencies..."

Later of course. He still had to patrol this evening.

With a tired sigh, he began to dress in his Spiderman costume, followed by slipping over his normal clothes. His blue ring still hang from his neck, thrumming against his skin. There was an urge... A desire to wear the ring on his hand once more. He hadn't worn it since before his Uncle Ben died.

It always freaked his Aunt out and worried his Uncle.

He would be wearing loose blue clothes, and his hair would seem to glow. But the most unsettling thing with the ring, were that his eyes would turn a mystifying and penetrating blue. It felt unearthly, but also freeing.

But not something worth the risk. He continued to wear the red and blue uniform he had constructed to look for crime within the city.

He wasn't ready to take the risk of becoming a blue human version of Dexter. If that was what it was...

With those "Happy thoughts" Peter snuck out and took off towards the hustle and bustle of the city. Ready to fight criminals and save lives.

It took seemingly no time to make it to the city. The sky was pretty as the day began to slowly turn to night. Spiderman got to work, searching for criminals and disasters.

Instead, the city appeared to be dead. Not as in quiet, but there was no crime he could find. It was, oddly quiet. Not that he minded. He was glad there was little to do. Even if it had come at the cost of the Dexter doing what he did best. His ring buzzed against his chest once more.

"What is with you?" he murmured to his ring.

"Hey!"

Spiderman turned abruptly to see a floating individual in dark clothes and wearing a golden helmet, with an eerie glow around him. His ring seemed to feel more alive than it had in awhile.

"Well, hello flying glow stick," he joked. The guy pouted and crossed his arms, trying to be intimidating. There was a scoff, from somewhere other than the two. Spiderman's spider sense began to thrum lightly in the back of his head. Three individuals, all dressed in crazy costumes. Granted, he wasn't really sure if he was able to talk given that he was in an equivalent of a bright blue and red onesie.

"Spiderman." The one wearing a bright yellow bandana spoke in a calm voice.

"Oh, so you know of me? And yet I don't seem to know any of you."

"Calm yourself. We just wish to speak with you."

"Yeah- no. I'm going to say no. I'm a bit busy right now."

"Look Spider. We need to talk," the white dressed girl stomped forward. Spiderman's spider sense flared as she approached.

"Talk about what? Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No. But we have a mission-"

Mission. Him. Warning flares went off in his mind and he lifted his hands and fired his webbing, hitting her feet and keeping her in place. Everything seemed to move quickly as the three guys ran forward. He ducked a punch from the larger guy for some reason wearing sunglasses at night.

"Hey, take it easy," Spiderman jumped out of the fray trying to figure out was going on. He was confused and wasn't quite sure who would construct a "mission" involving him. Although, whatever it was about, it couldn't be good.

"You're the one who webbed me!" the girl growled, using her claws to cut the webbing.

"I see. I did. But, I don't think we need to _fight_ about it," he said firing more webbing, doing his best to trap the individuals and escape. It didn't seem like they needed to be beaten. They did try to talk. But there was something he was not willing to listen to, was involving a "mission". He had a bad feeling he wouldn't like where the mission would be leading.

While attempting to web the freakishly strong sunglasses guy, his shooters jammed. His eyes widened and he focused on dodging. On the small roof, he quickly noted that the four were beginning to corner him. His ring thrummed against his chest once more.

He placed his hand just over it. For some reason, he felt a level of calm and felt he could escape. Well, he could stick to any surface. He was familiar with a drop and could stick to the walls and glass. His legs weren't too bad either. In the blink of an eye, he jumped off the roof of the building. The three on the building watched as he plummeted, with Nova following and closing the distance between the two.

Spiderman felt a jolt of fear of being grabbed. The word mission echoed in his head from the girl. His ring thrummed harder. He didn't know why, but he reached into his uniform and pulled out the blue ring and chain. In a comforting motion he had not practiced, he slipped the ring onto his right pointer finger.

He felt warmth. An overwhelming eruption of warmth filled his body and he could see, blue. Just near endless blue as the ground grew closer.

"No. No way."

Spiderman looked up to see a wide eyed flying glow stick guy.

Spiderman didn't know why he was floating there. Spiderman didn't waste time as he focused on getting back to Queens. He gingerly landed on the ground and greeted the few civilians who stood in shock before tearing off on foot, ignoring the lights around him glowing less yellow and more blue as he passed by.

* * *

"Nova. What the hell was that?" White Tiger growled at the space based hero. He was unnaturally quiet though as he reluctantly looked back at White Tiger.

"You don't get it. You didn't see what I did."

"What could have made you freeze man?" Powerman asked.

"Please Nova, what is troubling you?" Iron Fist comforted.

"A blue lantern."

"A what?"

"A blue lantern."

"What the hell is a blue lantern?" White Tiger questioned.

"Something the Nova Corps thought were all gone..."

 **No idea what I'm doing anymore. None at all. None... at... all...**


End file.
